honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Star Wars: The Force Awakens is the 144th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the seventh film in the science-fiction ''Star Wars'' series Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). It features all four narrators who have worked on Honest Trailers - '''Ptolemy Slocum, Gannon Nickell, Dough Medlock, and Jon Bailey - as well as Mike Stoklasa of RedLetterMedia portraying fictional voice-over narrator Mr. Plinkett. It was published on April 4, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes 39 seconds long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Force Awakens on YouTube "A film so desperate to recapture the magic of the first 'Star Wars, it practically '''is the first Star Wars." ~ Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Script The following trailer is rated "S" for Spoilers, but come on, you know you've already seen this movie. From the company that owns everything you know and love (Walt Disney Pictures with 3 main subsidiaries (Pixar, Lucasfilm, Marvel Studios) that's now owned by Disney) and Diet Spielberg (J. J. Abrams) comes a movie that had to satisfy decades of pent-up nerd expectations, make up for the prequels, introduce the franchise to a new generation of fans, make enough money to justify Disney's $4 billion investment, and also, y'know, be good. So, no pressure. Star Wars: The Force Awakens. The Force has awakened, and its first order is to revitalize the franchise while setting the stage for an amazing expansion of the Star Wars cinematic universe... Gannon Nickell: ...by shamelessly remaking A New Hope. Jon Bailey: What the -- who are you? Gannon Nickell: I'm the original Honest Trailer voice, and the originals are always better. Jon Bailey: Yeah, you wish. Now pipe down. I've got the best movie of the year to talk about. Gannon Nickell: Best? Oh, man. I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to stop you from going full fanboy. Jon Bailey: Ohhh, I've got a bad feeling about this. All your favorite characters are back for another adventure: Leia, Chewy, Han... Gannon Nickell: ...and they all look really old. Jon Bailey: Uh, okay. But these living legends are passing the torch to a new generation of heroes, like Rey, an orphaned scavenger who's so poor, she has to make her own Star Wars action figures. She's a multi-lingual expert mechanic/ace pilot/Force-using badass... Gannon Nickell: ...who's so good at everything, it makes her character completely uncompelling. Jon Bailey: (gasps) How dare you? Gannon Nickell: I mean, come on. How is she so good at everything? Jon Bailey: Because...you know...she has the Force, and it's...awakening, and the Force makes you awesome! Han Solo (in the trailer): That's not how the Force works. Jon Bailey: Shut up, Han Solo. But Rey's not the only one obsessed with Star Wars. Meet Kylo Ren, a brooding Jedi outcast torn between his family legacy and the dark side. Never before has Star Wars had a villain so layered, so complex... Gannon Nickell: ...and so whiny, he acts like a Goth kid who can't find his eyeliner. Jon Bailey: You know what? If you're gonna keep butting in, why don't you just take over? Gannon Nickell: Now we're talking. Gear up for a film so desperate to recapture the magic of the first Star Wars, it practically is the first Star Wars, featuring a desert orphan finding a cute droid with top-secret information, who escapes the Empire thanks to the Millennium Falcon, visits a shady cantina, learns about the Force from a tiny alien, watches a man in black kill her mentor, then helps destroy a Death Star by deactivating a shield generator so that X-wings can make a trench run. (shows clips comparing 'A New Hope' and '''The Force Awakens) '''Major Ematt (in the trailer): It's another Death Star. Gannon Nickell: Oh, man. Jon Bailey: But it's so much more than a rehash of everything that made A New Hope great. It's got all new stories to tell, like Finn, a conflicted First Order stormtrooper-turned-rebel; hunky badass Poe Dameron; and don't forget Captain Phasma, an awesome-looking stormtrooper commander... Gannon Nickell: ...who's completely wasted in just 91 seconds of screen time that end with her useless character getting thrown in the garbage. Jon Bailey: Yeah, they totally wasted Brienne of Tarth (Gwendoline Christie). But get ready to speculate as Abrams plants the seeds of questions that will drive fans wild with anticipation like, who is Snoke? Who are Rey's parents? And why does R2-D2 suddenly wake up? Gannon Nickell: Plus questions that will annoy the rest of the fans like, why does R2-D2 suddenly wake up? Why is everyone in the galaxy either a Skywalker or a Solo? And why would we expect the guy who made Lost to have good answers for any of these questions? Han Solo (in the trailer): Where'd you get that? Maz Kanata (in the trailer): A good question, for another time. Jon Bailey: Man, is there anything we can agree on about this movie? Gannon Nickell: I don't know. How about on the count of three, we name our favorite parts? Ready? One, two, three. Gannon Nickell, Jon Bailey: Kylo Ren stops a blaster bolt, flying through a crashed Star Destroyer, Poe Dameron's beautiful face, Admiral Ackbar. Jon Bailey: Okay, now least favorite. Gannon Nickell, Jon Bailey: Leia hugging Rey instead of Chewie after Han Solo dies. Jon Bailey: Did we just become best friends? Gannon Nickell: Yes. Jon Bailey: Starring... Gannon Nickell: Lei-AARP (Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa)... Jon Bailey: MaRey Sue (Daisy Ridley as Rey)... Gannon Nickell: Better Anakin (Adam Driver as Kylo Ren)... Jon Bailey: FN-2187...Hey, That's My PIN Number! (John Boyega as Finn)... Gannon Nickell: Han Poelo (Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron)... Jon Bailey: Emperor Voldemort (Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke)... Gannon Nickell: R2-D2-2 (BB-8)... Jon Bailey: Han Solong (Harrison Ford as Han Solo)... Gannon Nickell: A Waste of a Perfectly Good The Raid Cast (Yayan Ruhian as Tasu Leech and Iko Uwais as Razoo Qin-Fee)... Jon Bailey: The Easiest Money Mark Hamill Ever Made (Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker)... Gannon Nickell: ...and Butthole Eyes (Lupita Nyong'o as the voice of Maz Kanata). for Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Star Wars: A Familiar Hope. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Jon Bailey: Star Wars: A Familiar Hope. Well, nice meeting you, other Epic Voice Guy. Gannon Nickell: May the voice be with you. Ptolemy Slocum: Hey, guys, any reason why...you didn't invite me? Jon Bailey: Who are you?! Ptolemy Slocum: I voiced the first ever Honest Trailer, remember? In 3D!! (shows the title card of the first Honest Trailer) Dough Medlock: Hey, guys, don't forget about me. I did Avatar. Gannon Nickell: Oooh, man. I love how you said 'bloobs'. (the narrators take turns saying "bloobs") Mr. Plinkett: Hey, guys, I heard you were having a voice party. Jon Bailey: How'd you all get in here? Mr. Plinkett: I got some pizza rolls in my underwear if you want some. Gannon Nickell: Maybe you should consider locking your booth. Trivia * Screen Junkies also made an Honest Teaser for the [[Honest Trailer - Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Honest Teaser)|teaser trailer for Star Wars: The Force Awakens.]] * An Honest Trailer for virtually every film in the Star Wars franchise has been since been created, including The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones,''' Revenge of the Sith,' A New Hope',' The Empire Strikes Back',' Return of the Jedi',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Star Wars Spinoffs (The 1978 Holiday special and Ewok Adventures) '''and Solo: A Star Wars Story.'' * Writer '''Joe Starr has expressed some reservations about using the two polarized voiceovers because it's an example of Honest Trailers catering to fan expectations instead of sticking to their own authentic perspective on a film. This Honest Trailer includes some criticisms that Joe didn't necessarily agree with, such as Rey being an over-powered Mary-Sue. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video Viewer's Comments To be announced. Reception Honest Trailers - Star Wars: The Force Awakens has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Time found the Honest Trailer notable for "juxtaposing several of Rey’s scenes from The Force Awakens with footage of Luke in A New Hope, the video points out the parallels." CinemaBlend noted that Screen Junkies' "take isn’t that it was a bad movie, just not as original as it could have been" and agreed the film contained "a lot of moments that harkened back to events from 30 years." Geeks of Doom said "the battle between new and old" narrators was a "great tactic, especially if you follow the Honest Trailer series." Nerdist took issue with the Honest Trailer for suggesting Rey was overpowered, writing "PSA: Rey is NOT A MARY SUE". Nonetheless, Nerdist agreed that the similarities between ''The Force Awakens and ''A New Hope were "concisely laid out here, and, yeah, they are not subtle." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Original Epic Voice: Gannon Nickell Phantom Menace Epic Voice: Ptolemy Slocum Avatar Epic Voice: Dough Medlock Mr. Plinkett: Mike Stoklasa Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer Reveals How 'The Force Awakens' Is Basically The First 'Star Wars' '- Huffington Post article * 'The Honest Trailer for The Force Awakens Shows That It's Really Just a Reboot of A New Hope '- Time article * 'The Force Awakens Just Got Ripped Apart By A Brutal Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer – ‘Star Wars: The Force Awakens’ ' - Geeks of Doom article * 'THE HONEST TRAILER GUYS FINALLY TAKE ON THE FORCE AWAKENS '- Nerdist article * 'The Honest Trailer for The Force Awakens Can’t Deny That This Movie Sure Looks a Lot Like the First Star Wars '- Slate article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Wars Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:JJ Abrams Category:Season 6 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney